The Ones from the Background
by L-chan the Great
Summary: One's bright and cheerful, and the other is insane.  At best.  The one thing they have in common is their shared birthday.  Rated T for swearing.  Happy birthday Vietnam and Sealand.


**So, um, yeah. Just a random little thing I wanted to do, for the occasion, you know? Sealand is just the cutest and Vietnam... The pictures were cute.**

**I don't know anything about Vietnam as a character, though. Only how she looks. So she's mostly OC, but based off of the pictures I've seen. So, yeah. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Hello! I'm Sealand! I'm a country, just off the coast of England, but I am much better than that big bully! I also love fruit and nuts, and that is <em>not <em>a euphemism for anything!" the small nation introduced himself, using his brightest smile and most cheerful attitude.

The nation he'd been talking to, Esto-something-or-other, gave him a strange look and quickly moved away. No, more like _ran _away.

Like he thought Sealand was crazy or something.

Sealand sighed. "Oh, dang it and I thought I was going to do so well today, too," he said, hanging his head.

Immediately after he dropped into depression, however, he perked right back up. "That's right! I can't give up! Maybe there is something wrong with the way I'm introducing myself! Let's see…" He reviewed his introduction quickly, frowning slightly in thought.

"U—um, excuse me. Are you ok?"

Sealand jumped a little bit, startled out of his trance. He wasn't used to being talked to. Sure, maybe by Sweden and Finland, who were sort of his surrogate parents, but never in a meeting and _never _by someone else. Unless it was England, being the big bully he was.

He turned to see a shy-looking asian girl. She had long, dark hair that looked a lot like China's, in the same low ponytail style. In fact, she was even wearing similar green clothing to China.

"Oh, hello!" he said brightly, pleased with the attention. "Are you China's sister?"

She gave a nervous laugh, still smiling in a way that reminded him of Spain. There was a long paddle in her hands that she held like a lifeline. "Erm, something like that," she replied kindly.

Sealand stuck a hand out for her to shake. He was surprised she never noticed a cute girl like her at the meetings before. "I'm Sealand! Just off the coast of England, and—!" he began to introduce himself.

She cut him off by shaking his hand with a nod and giggle. Her grip was surprisingly strong. "Yes, yes, I heard your entire introduction to Mr. Estonia just now," she said.

"Oh, was that his name?"

The girl sighed. "Yes. Maybe you should remember the other nation names before you go around proclaiming yourself a nation," she advised.

Sealand thought about her advice. It was actually a pretty good idea. He nodded, grinning a bright grin. "Got it! I will do!" he said.

"Ah, that's good." Did this girl ever stop smiling?

"Oh, by the way, I've never seen you at the world conference meetings before," Sealand pointed out.

She nodded. "Yes, because this is actually the first one I've been to," she admitted with an embarrassed flush tinting her cheeks.

He blinked in surprise. "Really, why is that?" he asked.

The girl continued to look abashed. "Well, you see, my country has been having problems. For a very long time. **Especially since those American bastards fucked up my country!**" The change in the girl's speech was abrupt and made Sealand jump.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, his voice small and frightened.

The darkness in the girl's eyes disappeared immediately. "Ah, yes?" she inquired, with that ditzy smile.

He sighed in relief. Maybe the personality change had been a figment of his imagination. "What's your name? Like I said, I'm Sealand, and although I'm small, I've got a really big heart!" he said.

The girl tilted her head in a small bow. "My name is Vietnam," she replied.

"Wow, I've never heard of you," he remarked.

Vietnam's eyes suddenly darkened again. "**No one ever does! It's like I'm not fucking good enough for them!** Although people tend to run away before I can introduce myself properly, but I'm not sure why. **As if I care though!**"

Sealand had to admit, he wanted to run away like all the people Vietnam claimed ran from her. The personality changes were scaring him. One minute, she was half-screaming and glaring, and the next she was innocent and smiling. It was very disconcerting, to say the least.

But he remained, because he had a big heart! And big-hearted nations did things like hang out with scary bipolar nations!

"So, what kind of problems have been happening in your country?" he asked. Maybe it would give him some kind of idea as to what he was currently dealing with.

"**The damn north won't mind its own business! **Big brother has been trying to help me, though. **But he acts like a dick most of the time.** But he cares for me, and tries to help as much as he can," she replied.

Big brother? Oh, right, she meant China. He wasn't sure if the personality changes continued off of the other's statements, or were just completely different trains of thought entirely. It was all very confusing.

Regardless, he nodded like he understood. "Ah, yes, big brothers can be like that," he said, although he wasn't sure which personality he was agreeing with, so he just settled for the middling ground. He didn't really have any older brothers, though, unless you counted England, and he usually didn't count that big bully.

"Vietnam! I've been looking for you everywhere, aru!" China ran up to them.

The girl gave the other nation a bright smile. "Ah, big brother! I was just talking to Sealand here! He's very nice," she said, indicating the smaller micro-nation.

China wagged a disapproving finger at her. "I told you to not go running off, aru! You might get hurt!" he said. The silent protest was someone _else _might get hurt from the bipolar nation. Which was ridiculous, as they all dealt with Belarus on a daily basis, and the Russia-obsessed nation was just about as crazy as you could get.

Vietnam pouted. "But it's my birthday! **So fuck off!**" she said.

Sealand perked up a bit. "It's your birthday, Vietnam?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, it is!" she chimed.

His smile widened, and China couldn't tell which nation was smiling bigger. It seemed like both their faces would split into two with the force of the smiles.

"It's mine, too!" Sealand exclaimed.

Vietnam gaped at him. "No way! Your birthday is September 2?" she asked for confirmation.

Sealand nodded. "Yes! And Sweden and Finland always throw a party for me!" he said.

The girl looked as if the tiny nation just made her day. "Oh, that sounds so wonderful! Can I come? Please, please?" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together hopefully.

He gave her a large thumbs up. "Of course! The more the merrier!" he said.

China groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, don't encourage her, aru," he moaned despairingly. She's _crazy_, his tone said.

Both of them ignored China. Vietnam jumped up and down in glee, clapping her hands together with little squeals. "That's great! I can't wait!" she said.

Sealand hooked an arm through Vietnam's. "To my house then! Just wait until you see what kind of party Sweden and Finland have planned for me!" he said. "I mean, it's just me and those two, and you now, but even with just the four of us, it's going to be lots of fun!" he said.

"Yay, to your house, then!"

* * *

><p>The kind of surprise waiting for him when they got to his house, however, was greater than what he would have expected.<p>

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" exclaimed a room full of nations.

Sealand and Vietnam gaped, open-mouthed, at all the nations waiting for them. There was America, Russia (who looked very creepy), Belarus (obviously there for Russia), Ukraine, Canada, England, Spain, Japan, Italy, Germany, Romano, Finland, and Sweden. All of them nations who usually paid no mind to the two nations, except for Finland and Sweden of course, but Vietnam had no experience with _either _of those two.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sealand shouted, pointing at England.

England glared. "What the bloody hell is with that greeting? I decided to be a nice big brother and celebrate your birthday for once, and this is the thanks I get?" he sniffed, crossing his arms.

"You're a bully!" Sealand said, making America laugh.

"Dude, you really do suck at raising kids," he told England.

England spun to aim a punch at America, missing epically and making the younger nation laugh hysterically. "And you suck at punching, too!" America added.

By now, England's face was red with embarrassment. "Shut up!" he fumed.

Vietnam was too busy gaping at America. Sealand recognized it as the murderous atmosphere of the darker personality and shivered. America noticed the stare, too.

Unfortunately, unable to read the atmosphere as he was, he didn't read the signs to back away _quickly_.

"Hey, it's crazy birthday girl!" he greeted, clapping a hand on Vietnam's shoulder.

She placed a hand over his, holding it with all her might. Sealand's eyes widened at the bruising force she was using, and at the way America didn't even flinch in pain. He was completely relaxed, as if he didn't feel a _thing._

"**What are you doing here, American bastard!**" Vietnam demanded, glaring daggers.

America's grin only widened. "Just here to say happy birthday, and tell you I can't wait to be your hero in the future!"

"**Fuck you!**" she hissed.

"Don't mind if I do!"

"Don't touch my sister, Mr. America!" Japan shouted.

"Don't touch her, cheating bastard!" England exclaimed at the same time.

The room fell silent. All eyes were on America and England. While England reddened considerably, America appeared to enjoy the attention. He even waved and blew kisses to the small crowd.

"You two fags are dating? How retarded!" Romano exclaimed.

America placed a hand on the Italian and ruffled his hair. "Ah, but you're gay, too, kid, so if anyone's a fag, it's you. Especially with your prissy, gay designer clothes," he told Romano with a deceivingly cheerful grin.

Romano aimed punch after punch at America, all of them missing as the taller nation held him back with one hand. "Fuck you! I'm much older than you, you fat bastard!"

"Oh, everyone wants to get with the hero today!" America said brightly.

"Ch—chigi! That's not what I meant! I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"Ah, Lovi, please calm down!" Spain chimed in, holding on to the furious Italian.

"Let go of me, tomato bastard! I'm going to kill him, damn it!"

England grabbed America's ear and pulled furiously. "What have you been saying about messing around with other nations behind my back? Do you have something to tell me?" he demanded to know.

"Owowow! Leggo of my ear, Iggy! It's a joke! Just a joke, I swear!"

Vietnam and Sealand looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, you were right, Sealand! This is the best birthday ever! And we've been here for only five minutes!" Vietnam said in a sing-song voice.

Sealand held his sides to keep himself from splitting apart with laughter. "Same for me! I've never had so many people here for my birthday before!" he exclaimed.

Finland skipped up to the couple with a bright smile. "Having a fun birthday so far?" he asked, smiling fondly at the small boy he called his son.

"Yes! Very much! But how did you get so many people, and how do they know about Vietnam's birthday?" Sealand asked.

Finland grinned. "Well, I heard that China was allowing Vietnam to come to the world conference meeting, and then America let slip that her birthday was the same as yours, so I told everyone about a party here, and hoped that your natural charm attracted her here!" he said.

Sealand beamed, proud that his 'dad' (or 'mom', depending on one's view on the relationship) had such high expectations for him. "Thanks!" he said.

Vietnam clasped one of Finland's hands and bowed deeply. "Thank you so very much, Mr. Finland. This has, quite literally, been the best birthday of my life," she said, so sincerely it warmed both Sealand and Finland's hearts.

Finland patted her head. "You haven't even gotten to eat the cake, yet!"

As if on cue, China burst in with Sweden, carrying a large platter with a towering cake nearly falling off of it. "I'm here, aru!" he announced.

Sealand sent Finland a questioning look, who only smiled.

"Oh, you know how Sweden can be oh so convincing. Especially with his Viking heritage," Finland said.

Sealand nodded. He knew from second-hand accounts, and not first-hand experience, that his other 'dad' could be _very _scary when he wanted to be.

Vietnam was right. This really was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me why I gave Vietnam double personalities. But she definitely does hate America. And China, slightly, unless I'm mixing up Vietnam and Korea again. Bah, whatever. Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Happy birthday Sealand and Vietnam~!**


End file.
